BFF
by KyleMarsh
Summary: [PWP] BFF means BestFriends Forever, right? But couldn't it also mean BoyFriends Forever? SxK
1. One

Disclaimer : I don't own South Park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BFF**

Chapter 1

'Could this be anymore boring?' a sigh escaped the lips of Kyle Broflovski, a pale red haired boy whose cheeks were decorated with small freckles. He was of a slight build and was about 5'8". 'Geeze… I already know all this…' another sigh escaped his mouth, this one a bit more dragged out than the last. In the midst of his silent complaining he saw a piece of paper fall onto his desk. He quietly opened the folded paper and smiled.

_Hey, you look down. I thought nerds liked to learn._

_Black_

Kyle quickly scribbled down a reply and stealthily put it on "Black's" desk.

Black, or Stan Marsh, has been Kyle's best friend since they were 5, so they have been best friends for eleven years. Stan wasn't nearly as pale as his friend and had messy black hair. He had an average build and was 6'0" (making him 4 inches taller than Kyle). He had just passed a note to Kyle and was now receiving the reply.

_Haha, very funny… Besides I already know all this._

_Red_

Stan grinned and tapped his pencil against his cheek, thinking up a reply. As soon as he thought of one it was too late, the bell rang. Stan silently cheered to himself as it was now the weekend and grabbed his bag. He walked outside the classroom and waited for his Jewish friend.

"Hey asshole! You waiting for that Jew again?" Stan spun around to find a fat… blob. Okay, so it was Eric Cartman, but the first thing that popped into Stan's mind was well, a blob.

"Hey fat ass, go fuck your whore of a mom or something." Cartman glared at Stan, and huffed away just as Kyle came strolling out of the classroom. Kyle blinked at the angry expression on Stan's face.

"Oh, hey. Cartman was just being a fat ass again so I… Kyle?" Stan waved a hand in front of Kyle's face who blushed a turned away.

'Damn it Kyle! Stop staring at him like that' Kyle shook his head and smiled evilly "Isn't Cartman always a fat ass?"

Stan chuckled and started to walk outside the school "Yeah, I would guess so."

Kyle followed close behind laughing at all the comments Stan made about Cartman, all the while forcing himself not to check his best friend out. 'Kyle! You are such a fag… liking your own friend. Your BEST friend…' Kyle was mentally yelling at himself.

Stan looked over his shoulder to find Kyle looking at the ground with slightly reddened cheeks. 'He's so cute when. He- God damn it Stan! Stop being fucking gay! Right now!" Stan turned his head back the way it was originally and sighed heavily.

As the couple came up to Stan's house they parted and waved goodbye. Stan ran up his front steps and opened the door "I'm home!" No answer. 'I guess they went out or something.' Stan dropped his bag at the front door and made his way up to his bedroom after removing his coat and shoes. When he reached his bedroom he scratched his head 'Hmm… what to do…?' he finally decided to sit at his computer and check his Emails and such. So he sat down and signed into MSN to find Kenny, Cartman, Token, Wendy, Bebe, and Butters were all on. No Kyle. He checked his Emails to find only one from Craig, telling him the Football schedule. Stan tapped on his desk, thinking. A window popped up suddenly.

!SEX! says:

_Hey Stan!_

Black says:

_Hi Kenny_

!SEX! says:

_Whatcha doin'?_

Black says:

_Nothing much. Waiting for Kyle to get on mostly_

!SEX! says:

_I see… (l)_

Black says:

_Dude! It's not like that!_

!SEX! says:

_Suuuuuure_

Black says:

_Whatever Kenny…_

Red – Damn mother… has just signed in.

!SEX:

_It appears your boyfriend is on. Kiss kiss!_

!SEX! has just signed off.

Stan growled and shook his head. He double clicked on Kyle and started to type a message.

Black says:

_Hey dude!_

No reply. Stan noticed that Kyle was set on busy. 'Why would he sign in if he is just going to do his homework…?' Stan stood up and walked downstairs to get a drink. When he came back up to his computer he noticed a blinking orange box at the bottom of his screen. He plopped down onto his chair once again and took a drink from his glass.

Red – Damn mother… says:

_Hey._

Black says:

_Hey! So what are you doing? Your set on busy…_

Red – Damn mother… says:

_You're not Your, and I'm just doing some homework._

Black says:

_Whatever. If YOU'RE doing homework than why are you on MSN?_

Red – Damn mother… says:

_Then. Because I want to be on MSN, is that such a bad thing?_

Black says:

_Whatever!_

Black says:

_So, are you doing anything this weekend?_

Red – Damn mother… says:

_Nothing. You?_

Black says:

_Same. So do you wanna come over to my house for the weekend?_

2 minutes and still no reply…

Black says:

_Hello? Are you still there?_

Red – Damn mother… says:

_Sorry, I was checking the dictionary to see if wanna was a word. It appears to be…_

Black says:

…

Red – Damn mother… says:

_Sure, I'll come over to your house. I'll be over in half an hour!_

Black says:

_Ok, see you then!_

Red – Damn mother… has just signed off

'Maybe I'll be able to tell him…' Stan shook his head and jumped up. He walked down stairs and watched some TV while he waited for Kyle.

----------------------------------------------------

Kyle stumbled out of the bathroom and picked up a bag full of clothing and blankets. "Mom! I'm going to Stan's now!"

"Alright honey, have a good time." Mrs. Broflovski quickly gave her son a kiss on the cheek before he left.

Kyle closed the door behind him and walked down the street. He hummed softly and was glad Stan lived so close to him. Soon he stood at the Marsh's door and knocked on the door, he could hear some ruffling before the door opened to reveal a smiling Stan.

"Hey dude!" Stan greeted.

"Hi" Stan moved out of Kyle's way as he walked inside. Kyle grinned at Stan then dropped his stuff by the door. He took off his coat and put it dropped it on top of the bag.

"So, you hungry?" Stan asked Kyle as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Meh…" Kyle shrugged and sat on the couch. He stretched his arms up and looked at the TV. He cocked his head to the side slightly, noticing Stan had been watching the Biography channel. "I didn't know you watched Biography…"

Stan came out of the kitchen and shrugged "I wasn't really watching it I was mast-" Stan stopped mid sentenced and blushed 'Crap.. almost told I was err… touching myself'.

"You were what?" Kyle eyed Stan questionably

"I was umm… waiting for you to arrive." Stan covered up.

"Uh huh… Right. Well What do you want to do?" Kyle asked a blushing Stan.

'You…' Stan shook his head and swallowed "Umm well… I didn't think about that…"

"Oh, well we just have to find something then won't we?" Kyle smiled and stood up. He followed Stan up to his bedroom.

"Uhh… I really don't know what to do" Stan grinned stupidly and rubbed the back of his head.

Kyle blushed 'God… that grin is so hot…' Kyle looked at the floor and scratched his head pretending to think. "How about…" Kyle stopped himself "Hmm… I have no idea what to do."

Stan sat on the floor, leaning on his bed. "So… meet any girls lately?" 'Please say no, please say no!'

Kyle blushed again and sat beside Stan "N-no…"

'Yes!' "Same dude." Stan looked straight forward, looking Kyle over through the corner of his eye.

"Stan…" Kyle looked at the floor with red cheeks.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Stan turned his head with a worried expression.

"I-I…like…" Kyle swallowed hard 'Should I say it? It will probably ruin our friendship and well… he will hate me!'

"You like…?" Stan urged Kyle on.

"I like…someone…" Kyle mentally punched himself and kept his eyes on his crossed legs.

"Ohh? Who?" 'Noooo!' Stan was dieing inside. He wanted Kyle to be his, not someone else's.

"Y-you know them…" Kyle replied.

"Hmm… Bebe?"

Kyle shook his head. "No…"

"Hmm… not Wendy…"

Kyle glared at Stan "Hell no!"

"Butters?" Stan let out a soft chuckle.

"No…" Kyle returned to staring down his pant leg.

"Hmm… That new girl?"

"No… it's not a girl…" Kyle looked up in shock and covered his mouth 'Fuck! Why did I say that?'

Stan stared at Kyle in utter surprise 'H-he… likes another guy?' "I-is it… me?" Stan asked, secretly hoping.

Kyle stood up and clenched his fists. His eyes started to tear up and his cheeks were more red then normal. "D-don't hate me Stan!"

Stan stood beside his friend and smiled softly "I could never hate you Kyle." He wrapped his strong arms around Kyle's frail frame and held him close to him.

Kyle silently cried into Stan's chest as he breathed out "I… love… you Stan…" He tried to pull away but Stan had a strong grip on him.

"Kyle…" Stan lifted Kyle's chin and locked eyes with him. He smiled and leaned in, closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft and innocent and at first Kyle was surprised. He stiffened up but soon melted into Stan's arms and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and pulled him closer causing the kiss to become more passionate. They only pulled away when the need for air was too great.

"Stan I…" Kyle was stopped by Stan's lips as they kissed him again. The kiss was brief and left Kyle wanting more.

"Kyle, I love you" Stan said with a smile on his face.

"Stan…" Kyle crushed Stan's lips with his own and fell back onto Stan's bed. Kyle broke the kiss and looked down at Stan gasping for air. Stan grinned at the red head and flipped their bodies over so that he was on top.

"You're cute when you blush Ky" Stan bent down and kissed Kyle. Kyle moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth when he felt Stan bite his lower lip. Stan slipped his tongue inside Kyle's mouth and their tongues wrestled. Stan's hand ran down Kyle's front until he came to the bottom of his shirt. He slipped his hand under Kyle's shirt and roamed around his soft, silky chest. Kyle moaned softly and grabbed Stan's blanket with one hand. Stan smirked at Kyle's reaction and pinched his left nipple. Kyle gasped and arched his back. Kyle moaned from inside his throat as Stan sucked on his neck and continued to caress his nipples. Stan lifted Kyle's shirt up higher.

"S-Stan… Did you…. Hear that?" Kyle breathed out as Stan was about to remove his shirt.

"Hear what?" Stan stopped short and listened intently and soon heard two people talking "Shit!" Stan jumped off Kyle roughly and walked over to his bedroom door. Kyle sat up and pulled his shirt down while walking over to Stan.

"So… we have to stop?" Kyle asked his boyfriend. "Cause I umm…"

Stan smirked at the red head and grabbed the bulge that had developed in between his pants. "We'll finish this some other time, k?" Stan whispered into Kyle's ear.

Kyle gasped when he felt Stan grab his erection. He blushed and nodded "O-okay…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R! …Please?


	2. Two

Disclaimer : I don't own South Park.

** First attempt at a sex scene **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BFF**

Chapter 2

"Ahh!" Kyle grabbed Stan's shirt and buried his face into his chest, he was shaking tremendously. Stan chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Kyle.

"Kyle, you know it's fake right?" Stan looked down at the shaking red head with a smile.

"Y-yes… but…" Kyle stumbled as he lifted his head away from his boyfriend's body "I-it's just… scary" Kyle frowned and rested his head on Stan's shoulder, looking away from the television.

Stan sighed and pulled Kyle closer to him. He returned his gaze to the TV to find that the movie they had been watching had ended. "Kyle, it's over…" Stan whispered softly.

"O-oh…" Kyle pulled away from Stan and sighed.

"Let's go to bed" Stan said with a yawn as he stood up. Kyle quickly jumped up and clinged himself to Stan's arm. Stan smiled sweetly at his frightened boyfriend as they walked up to Stan's room. Kyle ran toward the bed and jumped under the covers.

"Mmm… Nice and comfortable…" Kyle rolled over so he could push his face into the pillow, taking in Stan's scent.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Stan asked Kyle, standing beside the bed.

"I'm going to sleep… What does it look like?" Kyle flipped over so he was on his back and smiled at Stan. The black haired boy grinned and got onto the bed so he was pinning Kyle down. "S-Stan…"

"Shh…" Stan covered Kyle's lips with his own as he slowly took off his own shirt. He tossed he shirt onto the floor and rolled off Kyle as he started to remove his pants.

"W-what are you doing?" Kyle asked with a blush.

"I'm getting ready for bed, what does it look like?" Stan dropped his pants onto the floor, leaving himself only in his blue boxers and pulled the covers over himself.

"O-oh…" Kyle stood up and grabbed his bag of things that he had moved earlier that evening and walked toward the door. "I'll be back in a second… I have to get ready too."

Stan smiled as Kyle left and rolled over in his bed. He hummed quietly to himself while he waited for Kyle to return. His eyes started to feel heavy when he felt the weight of the bed shift. Stan rolled over again and wrapped his arms around Kyle. Kyle was wearing a large white t-shirt and a pair of green boxers. "Mmm… your hair smells nice…" Stan breathed in Kyle's scent as he buried his face in Kyle's tame red hair.

"Th-thank you…" Kyle cuddled close to Stan and closed his eyes.

"Good night Kyle" Stan kissed Kyle's forehead softly before closing his own eyes again.

"Good night Stanley…" Kyle mumbled into Stan's chest. It didn't take long before Mr. Sandman paid them a visit.

----------------------------------------------

Kyle slowly opened his eyes and shielded them from the sun with a hand. He groaned and looked around the room. 'Where is Stan?' he threw his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes as he yawned loudly. He stood up and walked over to the bedroom door. He opened it and was welcomed by the sound of running water 'Ohh, so he is taking a shower…'

----------

Stan hummed a tone to himself as he washed his jet black hair. When his hair was done he grabbed a bar of soap and started to rub it over his body. He continued to hum as he rubbed it along his shoulders and his chest. He tried to wash his back and started to growl after the soap fell out of his hands five times. "Damn soap!"

"C-can… I help…?"

Stan spun around to find a blushing and naked Kyle. He had his hands folded in front of his private area. Stan stared at him in utter shock and shakily raised a hand. "K-Kyle... what are you doing?" Stan took a step toward Kyle who stood with his eyes glued on the tub.

"I-I… I don't know…" Kyle looked up and stared into Stan's eyes. Blue met green as Stan moved closer to his lover. He rested his right hand on Kyle's pale cheek and touched their forehead together.

"Kyle…" Stan closed the gap between them kissing Kyle's dry lips with his wet ones. He ran his tongue along Kyle's mouth asking for entrance, which Kyle allowed. Stan thrust his tongue inside his lover's mouth and started to wrestle with his tongue. He ran his left hand down Kyle's shoulder to his chest. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck as Stan flicked his nipple softly before continuing down to his waist. Stan placed his lips on Kyle's neck and started to suckle at his flesh. He pulled Kyle closer with his left hand, pressing their erections together.

Kyle let out a soft moan at the sudden contact and shut his eyes tightly. Stan lowered his left hand and lightly touched Kyle's member. He gripped the shaft and pumped it a few times before pulling away from Kyle. He picked up the soap and started to rub it over Kyle's chest in circles. He then moved him under the water to wash the developing soap from his body and attacked his lips again. Kyle roughly pulled away and stared into Stan's eyes again. He smirked at him with a light blush and started to kiss down his neck. He slowly made his way to Stan's chest and planted butterfly kisses in circles around his nipple. He suckled on them a bit before continuing his way down Stan's body. He got on his knees and licked Stan's bellybutton as he passed. Kyle finally came to his destination and looked up at his lover before slowly licking Stan's hard shaft. He licked the head and then took Stan's member into his mouth. He suckled on it, he then took it out of his mouth but the put it right back in.

"Kyle!" Stan ran his hands through Kyle's red curls and groaned deep in his throat. He pushed his hardened cock down Kyle's throat, making him gag slightly. "Oh, geeze dude… I'm sorry…"

Kyle stood up coughing a little and smiled "It's okay."

Stan grinned evil and wrapped a hand around Kyle and suddenly pushes a finger inside him. Kyle moaned loudly and rested his hands and head on Stan's chest. Stan then added another finger and wrapped his other arm around Kyle's waist before adding a third. Kyle shuddered and wrapped his arms around Stan's neck. Stan bent his head down and nibbled on Kyle's earlobe before whispering "Do you want it from the front or from the back?"

Kyle looked up and blushed "F-front… is that okay?"

Stan smiled and nodded before adding a fourth finger inside Kyle. He pushed them in as far as they would go and quickly removed them. Kyle almost fell over from the sudden removal of tension in his ass. Stan laid Kyle down on the bottom of the tub and straddled his hips. He smiled down at Kyle who was blushing furiously and gave him a quick peck on the lips before lifting up his legs. Kyle spread his legs out as far as he was allowed and rested his arms on Stan's shoulders. "Are you sure… about this Kyle?"

"Y-yes…"

Stan grabbed a bottle of Vaseline from a small shelf beside the tub and rubbed it over his erection and over Kyle's backside. With a reassuring nod from Kyle, Stan slowly entered his lover. Kyle clenched Stan's shoulders and gave a low moan. Stan planted Kyle's face with kisses, trying to calm him. When he was all the way inside Kyle, he waited for him to get used to the feeling.

"S-Stan… I'm ready" Kyle gasped and kissed Stan roughly on the lips.

"Alright…" Stan pulled himself almost all the way out of Kyle and then thrust back in. He started with a slow, steady pace, but soon sped up when he felt Kyle was ready. He tried to find the spot where, if touched, would give Kyle the most pleasure. Stan knew he had found the right spot when Kyle let out a loud cry. He tried his hardest to hit the same spot over and over. Stan's eyes were fixed on Kyle's face, watching his expressions as he thrust in and out of him.

"Stan… harder!" Kyle begged as he clenched Stan's shoulders with an iron grip.

Stan obeyed and began pounding himself deep inside the red head. When Stan began to reach his climax, he grabbed Kyle's cock. He pulled on Kyle's hard member while thrusting hard inside him. "K-Kyle!"

"Stan!" At almost the exact same moment Kyle and Stan reach their climax.

With a low groan Stan pulls out of Kyle. "W-wow…" Gasping for air, Stan kisses Kyle with more heat than ever. After a few minutes Stan stumbles to his feet. He reaches out a hand to Kyle, who slowly grabs it and is pulled to his feet and into a strong embrace.

"Stan… I love you." Kyle presses his lips to Stan's again, pushing him against the wall.

"Hey dude! This wall is cold!" Stan flips them around so Kyle is against the wall. He pins him against the wall and growled.

"S-Stan… the water is getting cold…" Kyle pointed out.

"Damn it…" Stan turned around and turned the water off and grabbed a towel. "Ohh, I only have one towel. I guess we have to share…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first attempt at a sex scene… Sigh. God damn it…


End file.
